deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Cold
Captain Cold is a villain from DC Comics, most commonly an enemy of the Flash. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far *Captain Cold Vs Sub Zero Possible Opponents *Glacius History Leonard Snart was raised by an abusive father Lewis Snart, a corrupt police officer who took out his anger on him and his little sister. After their father was sent to jail, Leonard and his sister were raised by their grandfather. When his grandfather died, Snart dropped out of high school and set out to start a criminal career. Snart joined up with a group of small-time bank robbers, providing his talent to monitor the reaction time of the local police force. But the Flash's appearance convinces Snart to go solo and up his game, designing his signature Cold Gun. From that day on, Snart referred to himself as Captain Cold - the man who mastered absolute zero and founding leader of the Rogues. Death Battle Info * Intellect: Cold's most noticeable and dangerous trait is high intellect and foresight, making him a threat even to metahumans like the Flash. He readies himself for any event and plans everything right down to the slightest detail with back-up plans, misdirection, and subtle manipulations to suit his needs. Despite dropping out of high school, Leonard has repeatedly shown an advanced knowledge of various subjects, including biology, cryogenics and engineering. He also has an unusually adept memory, being capable of memorizing the details of every job before mobilizing simply by analyzing the information. * Physical Prowess: While initially not superhuman, Cold was strong enough to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat without a weapon and throw humans through stone walls without too much effort. Since he gained powers in the New-52, he has gained limited superhuman strength. * Leadership: While the Rouges are considered by the Justice League as one of the most dangerous villain teams on the planet by the Justice League due to his leadership skills, though Cold enforces his no-kill policy to keep his Rogues in line and under the radar. Each member either selected for their exceptional skill, or owe him, Cold uses his associates' unique abilities to commit an uncountable number of thefts. While many are met no resistance, even from the Flash, Cold always has a backup plan should even one member gets caught. * Ice Manipulation: While originally a normal human, Snart is involved in a magical mishap that allows him to control the cold without the use of a gun, even though he still uses his gun from time to time out of habit. His primary means of manipulating ice do not differ much from the old timeline; his most common tricks include trapping opponents in ice, creating massive walls, coating the ground with slippery black ice, creating slides for him, ice grenades to quickly freeze a widespread area, and forming massive icicles for defense. If his buttons are pushed enough, he is more than capable of freezing and shattering an individual's limbs. Gear * Cold Gun: A weapon that Snart developed himself while researching cryogenics, using S.T.A.R. Labs equipment to build it. Unlike normal freeze rays, the Cold Gun completely freezes a target at a molecular level with a beam that reaches absolute Zero. While it is designed to slowed the Flash down to turtle-like speeds, it can extremely fatal to a non-speedster. Cold is an extremely fast draw with his gun, and is able to draw and freeze officers and supervillains who already have their weapons drawn and aimed. **Cold field: Cold has a "Cold Field" around him at all times, thanks to his Cold Gun. The effectiveness of the field can be dialed depending on if he is with allies or enemies at the time. At elevated threat levels, the field's power is enough to freeze human limbs which get too close, and stop bullets midair. At its full power, the field can slow even the Flash down to a snail's pace, allowing Cold to hit him with a clear shot. *''Suit'': Cold wears a pair of modified blue 3D goggles to protect his eyes from exposure to the flashes from the beam. He wears a specially-made parka designed to withstand his own extreme cold temperatures and move around easily, keeping a secret radio on his person that yet him communicate with his Rogues or listen to police scanners. Feats * Outfreezes Mr. Freeze. *Killed Chillblaine, a younger man who stole his technology, with ease. *Using nothing but cold air around him, he shattered the arm of a man who tried to punch him *Flashfroze Tar Pit, a walking mass of molten tar with a core temperature of over 480 degrees Celsius (900 Fahrenheit) *Injured Superboy with his Cold Gun *Matched his gun with Superman's heat vision, and Heat Wave's gun, both of which can injure the friction-proof Flash *Flash froze a skyscraper *Froze and killed the Top, who could break out of ice produced by Zattana *Froze a Black Lantern with a cold grenade. The resulting blast froze over an entire prison and trapped the Lantern forever. *Earned the allegiance of the human-hating Gorilla Grodd Flaws *He has a strict policy against killing, especially women, children and popular metahumans. He is not afraid to abandon this rule if the situation gets too frustrating or personal. *Can be a control freak *After gaining his metahuman abilities, he couldn't drink because most alcohols froze in his hand Gallery 2009499-captain_cold.jpg|An example of the power of the Cold Field 2009505-captain_cold_gun.jpg|Do NOT compare him to Mr. Freeze Captain_Cold_New_52.png|Cold in the New 52 continuity Captain_Cold.png|Captain Cold in the Flash TV series 1231966-735263_cold_super.jpg|Cold is the only one with tech capable of reaching absolute zero captainccoldfreeze-1.png|An established hierarchy coldsuperman.png Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Male Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Villains Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Antagonists